Conventional drill presses have use limitations concerning the locations and sizes of the workpieces that can be accommodated for drilling, reaming, and tapping holes at selected locations in the workpieces. In conventional drill presses, the size of the workpiece being worked is limited by the lateral distance from the drill press chuck centerline to the face of the drill press column. Holes in the workpiece cannot be drilled beyond this limited lateral distance. Handheld portable power tools with drill bits are used to drill holes in workpieces in remote locations in the workpieces. It is difficult to hold a handheld power tool to control the angle of engagement of the drill bit with the workpiece surface. In use, handheld power tools are subjected to torque generated by the drill bit engaging the workpiece known as reactive forces, or a counter torque response. Side handles have been attached to handheld power tools to counteract the reactive forces subjected to the power tools. The skill and strength of the workperson is critical to the successful use of handheld power tools to be successful to drill accurate holes in workpieces.